


New life, that changed two lives

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Two Dragons, One Soul [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velana and Miraak's first meeting wasn't all too happy. but when the Gods grant her new life something in her changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	New life, that changed two lives

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a reply to a kink meme but then it took a turn after mun had a wee bit of a mental breakdown. it turned to fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Translation: ahrk zu'u fen wahl hei luvmah ko genazend- And i will make you scream in pleasure

Their first meeting.... it wasn't one that she would like to remember, Miraak had taken advantage of her body and created blasted life inside of her. She thought she was barren but the divines seemed to have had other motives. Vilkas was looking at his wife with an unreadable expression and with a tense body. “Vel.” he starts with a rather cold voice, he knew that the child wasn't his; they had tried for years to conceive a child but it never worked. Now she was in front of him, heavy with child and looking full on guilty about it too. “Who is the father?” he asked, he wanted answers, answers to what exactly happened during her travels.

 

Velana simply rubbed her swollen belly and bit her lip, she didn't want this child... or should she say children. No, she was supposed to be barren, this wasn't supposed to happen; damn Miraak and his magic it seemed. “Vilk.... I didn't want this... I was told very early that I was supposed to be barren, unable to carry a single child and now this. Their father is Mirrak, the first dragonborn; it wasn't by choice either.”

 

“ _my my. What do we have here?” Miraak asked as he pressed the smaller nord against one of the walls of his temple. “A nord, but not just any nord. The famed Dragonborn of this era. You little one have come at the wrong time I assure you.” he purrs softly watching her glare at his mask , **you won't get to me little dovah. Not If I have a say in it.** He thought to himself as he pressed his larger body against hers. She was dressed in the cultist robes and Volsung had been ripped off of her head. Her weapons had been confiscated and well Miraak was quite interested in this woman of legend. She was the only one that had been able to find him in both planes which was a feat all on it's own._

 

“ _Damn you Miraak.” came her defiant accented voice, blonde hair was wild and unkempt it seemed. Her blue eyes narrowed into dangerous glares at the taller nord? He sounds like a nord but damn him! He didn't have a right to touch her body, not when Vilkas was waiting for her back in skyrim. His hand seemed to travel down her slim body and touch the soft cloth that hid the ivory flesh from his hunger for her it seemed. “The Gods will see you for who you truly are.” she hissed again before tensing as he grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pressing her against the wall._

 

“ _Defiant Mal Dov.” he purrs in her ear as he leans against her back. “But I will break that ahrk zu'u fen wahl hei luvmah ko genazend.” he purred again as he simply held her still with one hand while the other fan down her side again, the cloth was in the way it seemed. “you will beg for me mal dovah. You humans always do especially you I can imagine.” he pulls away and tore off her robes, she didn't need them. He looked over her bent and bare body before him, she definitely had the body of a compact and powerful nord but had something else with it as well._

 

_That night he took her, rough and hard. Her cries filled the temple before he finally let her go, he did have regret, that night should have been simple but it was not... he would not forgive himself for acting on his own pleasure and not her. He silently vowed to himself that he would make it up to the woman. Knowing full well that she probably hated him, but he had to know..._

 

Months Later she was on her bed holding her newborn twins with a resentful expression, they may be her blood but she hated their father with a fiery passion. She set them down in their crib before carefully getting up; vilkas had left her and stayed in whiterun with the companions while she lived in the pale. She didn't blame him for hating her, after all... she had let miraak get under her skin because of it. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, she was dressed in a fresh night dress; her eyes and face tired from bringing two children into this world just two days ago.

 

She walked to the door and opened the wooden door. “miraak... what are you doing here?” she asks defensively. She had lost the roundness of pregnancy if only just a little it seemed miraak noticed. She looked tired and well down right exhausted. “Velana... I wanted to apologize... that night we shared. I have regret it ever since because I knew that you did not want it.” Miraak explained as he looked down at the wooden steps before him. Velana's lips were pursed together and she looked down “I can not forgive you but you have brought me something that no mortal man has..... come inside.” she comments as she stepped aside and walked up the stairs knowing that the man was following her. She walked up to the crib and picked up her daughter close.

 

“that night, the gods granted my barren womb life.... for nine months I carried twins... two days ago I birthed them alone with only Lydia helping me. They are your children miraak, I know it.” she murmurs as she turned to the man who looked into the crib and at his sleeping son before taking off his dragon mask revealing his face for the first time in eons. Black eyes were on an angular distinctively nord face. His blonde hair was flat against his head but it was long ending at the middle of his neck. He had a soft look on his face, quite unusual for the usually arrogant and headstrong man. He carefully picked up the newborn baby boy and rests him in his arms “What are their names?” he asks softly, his gaze looking over at his daughter.

 

“The little boy is Roggar and the girl is Valinna... mirrak... truly, why did you come?” she asks as she looked at him with an unsure expression, after Vilkas left her she had been secluded and well unsure about men that she knew around her. It wasn't good but what could she do?

 

“I... to apologize and...to well...” he murmurs before closing the distance and kissing her softly “to show you that you have changed this dragon priest more than he cares to admit.” he whispered against her lips. It was the truth and he would not deny it.


End file.
